claudisprobierereifandomcom-20200213-history
Benutzer Blog:Spinelli313/Frühlings-Film Guide Teil 2
center Der große Gatsby 300px|left Kinostart: 16.05.2013 Regie: Baz Luhrman Darsteller: Leonardi DiCaprio, Carey Mulligan, Isla Fisher, Jason Clarke, Joel Edgerton, Tobey Maguire Baz Luhrman wurde nach '' Strictly Ballroom'' und Romeo und Julia für kurze Zeit mein unangefochtener Lieblings-Regisseur und ich hatte große Erwartungen für seine weitere Karriere. Nach Australia war es dann allerdings schnell wieder vorbei mit meiner bedingungslosen Bewunderung. Nach einer langen Pause ist Luhrman nun zurück und er hat sein erfolgreichstes Pferd Leonardo DiCaprio wieder mitgebracht. Die Rolle des großen Gatsby von Literatur-Ikone F.Scott Fitzgerald, scheint ihm wie auf den Leib geschrieben: Ein exzentrischer Macht-Mensch, der ständig zwischen Größenwahnsinn und tiefen Unsicherheiten hin- und her getrieben wird. Luhrman inszeniert die Geschichte über die goldenen Zwanziger Jahre als buntes Feuerwerk aus Lichtern und Luxus, in denen verzweifelt versucht wurde, das Trauma des ersten Weltkriegs hinter sich zu lassen. Gatsby ist die Galleonsfigur dieses Wunsches und der verzweifelte Traum von einem neuen Leben, das mit der Vergangenheit nichts mehr zu tun haben muss, manifestiert sich in seiner tiefen Liebe zu Daisy, einer unglücklich verheirateten Frau. Die meisten werden wissen, wie die Geschichte aussieht, doch das sollte niemanden davon abhalten, sich diese neue Interpretation des Stoffes im Kino anzusehen. Star Trek Into Darkness 300px|left Kinostart: 16.05.2013 Regie: J.J Abrams Darsteller: Chris Pine, Zachary Quinto, Zoe Saldana, Simon Pegg Ich habe zu viel Angst vor wütenden Memory Alpha-Nutzern, um jetzt hier zu tun, als hätte ich irgendeine Ahnung von Star Trek. Habe ich nicht. Was ich sagen kann: Der letzte Film hat mir gefallen, der Trailer sieht spannend aus und für viele Leute scheint das alles eine große Sache zu sein. Also: Warum nicht gucken? To the Wonder 300px|left Kinostart: 30.05.2013 Regie: Terrence Malick Darsteller: Ben Affleck, Olga Kurylenko, Rachel McAdams, Javier Bardem Terrence Malick ist das Phantom Hollywoods. Es gibt kaum Bilder von ihm, er holt seine Preise nicht ab und zwischen seinen wenigen Filmen können bis zu zwanzig Jahre liegen... doch wenn sie es dann, nach meistens extrem langer Postproduktion, doch auf die Leinwand schaffen, werden dem Zuschauer filmische Kunstwerke geschenkt, die ihresgleichen suchen. Momentan scheint sich Malick in einer besonders produktiven Phase zu befinden, denn sein letzter Film Tree of Life gewann erst 2011 die goldene Palme in Cannes. Der Film erzählt von vier Menschen, die auf verschiedene Weise emotional miteinander verbunden sind und stellt die ewigen Fragen der Liebe: Was sie ist, wie sie sich verändert und wie man dieses Wunder bewahren kann. Die Figur von Javier Bardem bringt als Priester zusätzlich eine religiöse und spirituelle Ebene in die Geschichte. Ich bin sicher: Hier bleibt kein Herz unberührt und kein Auge trocken. To the Wonder ist mein Favorit in der Liste. Before Midnight 300px|left Kinostart: 06.06.2013 Regie: Richard Linklater Darsteller: Julie Delpy, Ethan Hawke Das Wort "Fortsetzung" kann ich mittlerweile nicht mehr hören und doch gibt es mehr davon als je zuvor. Woran das liegt und was das zum Beispiel mit dem großen Erfolg amerikanischer Serien zu tun haben könnte, mag man mal an anderer Stelle diskutieren, doch jetzt geht es um eine Fortsetzung, die ihren schlechten Ruf hoffentlich nicht verdient hat. Before Sunrise begeisterte 1994 das Publikum mit einer eigentlich ganz unaufgeregt erzählten Geschichte von zwei Fremden, die durch Zufall zusammen kommen und sich bei einem Zwischenstopp ineinander verlieben. Nach einem vom Schicksal verhinderten Treffen, wurde die Geschichte der beiden neun Jahre später in Before Sunset weiter erzählt. Auch wenn die Leben der beiden in der Zwischenzeit sehr unterschiedlich verlaufen sind, war ihre Verbindung immer noch genau so stark wie bei ihrer ersten Begegnung. Am Ende war klar: Noch mal werden sie sich nicht aus den Augen verlieren. Nun sind wieder neun Jahre vergangen und das Paar ist tatsächlich noch zusammen. Mit ihren zwei gemeinsamen Kindern geht es diesmal um die ganz alltäglichen Probleme, von der auch eine Beziehung nicht verschont bleibt, die auf einer großen romantischen Liebesgeschichte basiert. Nach den beiden Vorgängern und guten Berlinale-Kritiken freuen wir uns auf spritzige Dialoge und kluge Beobachtungen der menschlichen Zweisamkeit. Seelen 300px|left Kinostart: 06.06.2013 Regie: Andrew Niccol Darsteller: Saoirse Ronan, Diane Kruger, Max Irons, Jake Abel Es ist nicht jedem bewusst, dass Twilight-Star-Autorin Stephenie Meyer noch einen anderen Roman veröffentlicht hat, doch 2008, also im gleichen Jahr, in dem der letzte Twilight-Band erschien, brachte die produktive Schreiberin auch "Seelen" (The Host) auf den Markt. Wieder geht es um eine dramatische Liebesgeschichte zweier Teenager, doch an dieser Stelle sollten Twilight-Gegener noch nicht abwinken. Seelen behandelt das beliebte Sci-Fi-Thema der Alien-Invasion, die sich nicht nur auf unseren Planeten, sondern auch auf den menschlichen Körper bezieht. Was in Die Körperfresser kommen (Invasion of The Body Snatchers') im Horror-Genre erzählt wurde, findet nun eben seinen Platz in der romantischen Coming-of-age-Sparte, was auf den ersten Blick für das Motiv sehr passend ist. Ein Mädchen muss damit fertig werden, dass zwei Seelen mit verschiedenen Motivationen in ihrem Körper leben - das wird einige an die Pubertät erinnern. Mit Andrew Niccol haben die Produzenten einen Sci-Fi-erfahrenen Regisseur gefunden, der schon das Drehbuch zum großartigen Film Die Truman Show schrieb. Ob Diane Kruger ihrer stereotypen Rolle der Alien-Antagonistin ein bisschen Leben einhauchen kann bleibt abzuwarten, während Hauptdarstellerin Saoirse Ronan als eine der interessantesten amerikanischen Newcomerinnen der letzten Jahre sicher nicht enttäuschen wird. Man of Steel 300px|left Kinostart: 20.06.2013 Regie: Zack Snyder Darsteller: Henry Cavill, Amy Adams, Russell Crowe, Kevin Costner Diane Lane Die ersten Meinungen nach den Testscreenings von Man of Steel sind schon durchgesickert und wenn man Gerüchten glauben darf, halten ihn viele für den besten Superhelden-Film der letzten Jahre, oder sogar aller Zeiten. Im Trailer wird schon deutlich, dass hier endlich mal versucht wurde, sich stilistisch in eine andere Richtung zu bewegen und das wurde auch höchste Zeit. Was viele Zuschauer an Batman Begins so begeisterte, war das authentische Element im Film. Er fühlte sich "realer" an, was auch zu dem inhaltlichen Element gepasst hat, dass Batman eben keine tatsächlichen Superkräfte hat, sondern ein ganz normaler Mensch ist. Passend zum fiktionalen Moloch von Gotham City und der traumatisierten Seele von Bruce Wayne war die Nolan-Trilogie stockdunkel. In Man of Steel scheint uns nun ausgerechnet Zack Snyder, der bisher bis zur absoluten Künstlichkeit stilisierte Filme wie 300 oder Sucker Punch gedreht hat, eine Comic-Verfilmung zu präsentieren, deren Teaser auf den ersten Blick wie ein Indie-Drama aussieht. Entsättigte Farben und zurückhaltendes Sounddesign stehen im extremen Kontrast zu Filmen wie Marvel's The Avengers oder der Spider-Man-Reihe, deren Herangehensweise natürlich auch ihre Berechtigung hat. Trotzdem wird es hoffentlich erfrischend, noch mal einen ganz andern Superhelden-Film zu sehen. Die Erwartungen sind hoch. Kategorie:Blog-Beitrag